Do not trust your friends
by Ligia21
Summary: Al organizar una fiesta, ocurre una inesperada confusión entre mejores amigas, conforme el día avanza... One-shot


_**Creo que me perdí por un largo tiempo, (estoy trabajando en otra historia), supuestamente este capítulo tenía que ser para San Valentín, pero el tema del viaje y el hecho de ser casi revolcada por una ola me tenían algo ocupada, así que tuve que cambiar la historia y bueno…**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en algún lugar del espacio, en un planeta llamado Cybertron, un grupo de amigos llamadas Chromia, Arcee, Elita y Sideswipe, al término de las classes conversaban sobre un aviso hecho posteriormente por el consejo estudiantil.

"Bien… ¿iremos a esa fiesta mañana?" pregunta Arcee.

"claro, es fin de año escolar" asintió Elita.

"podría ser nuestro último año juntas" avisó Chromia.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser un baile formal?" se quejó Sidewipe.

"ya sé esas cosas no son lo nuestro…" contestó Arcee.

"eso le dije al consejo estudiantil" comenzó Chromia ganando la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿y?" pregunta impasiente Elita.

"lo entendieron, y en vez de formal, será una fiesta común" terminó Chromia

"super" habla Elita

"Así que no tienes excusa para no ir" Chromia se dirige a su novio.

"siempre quise ir, pero no de corbata" aclara

"Ok, ahora es oficialmente diversión"

"No sé si tenga algo de eso"

"pero si todas tus cosas son así"

"sí, sobrevivimos a este año, merecemos una fiesta" dijo Arcee, cruzada de brazos.

* * *

Cada una de ellas se fue a preparar para la ´fiesta no formal´ que tenían, Chromia y su novio fueron a acabar algunas cosas pendientes, ya que tenían todo preparado. Elita mientras caminaba pensaba a quien invitaría a la fiesta, habían varios mech que querían salir con ella, pero según Elita no eran de su tipo.

En cuanto a Arcee ella fue a hacer algunas compras, algo rápidas, ya que, tenía que ayudar a Chromia a preparan algunos adornos para la fiesta, mientras caminaba a casa se encontró con un mech que ya tiempo le pedía salir con ella.

"y… ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte?" dijo el mech que vino corriendo y se puso a su costado.

Ella le dio una mirada confusa.

"para la fiesta, irás conmigo" afirmó el mech.

"dime por qué yo haría eso" contestó Arcee.

"quiero que seamos amigos"

"si, claro…" contestó incrédula

"Arcee, te eh estado pidiendo que salgas conmigo casi todo el año"

"sí, y ya te di una respuesta"

"me parece justo que aceptes"

"yo no"

Él rió un poco antes de contestar "además no puedes ir sola a la fiesta"

"no lo haré"

"¿que, vas a ir con alguien?"

"eso no es asunto tuyo"

"en serio, ¿quién es?"

"No, en serio no es asunto tuyo" Arcee aclaró mientras se fue.

* * *

Ya en casa Arcee dejo las cosas que había comprado y fue a casa de Chromia para ayudarle a hacer los adornos.

"No puedo creer que aún no hayas invitado a Optimus" dijo Chromia a Arcee mientras estaban trabajando en los adornos, sentadas en una mesa.

"estaré muy ocupada organizando todo y además tengo que cantar, no es justo pedirle que vaya conmigo"

"Arcee… no necesitas mentir"

"¿y si dice que no?" preguntó nerviosa

"Eso nunca"

"¿entonces lo invito?"

"vamos ustedes dos se gustan desde… siempre, ¡vamos invítalo ya!"

Arcee pensó lo que le había dicho su amiga, después de todo Chromia sabía de mechs, ya que ella había conquistado a uno ¿verdad?

* * *

Elita, se detuvo de ir a su casa, para ir a la casa de un mech que sí era de su tipo, cuando llegó la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que no dudó en pasar, cerrando la puerta atrás de ella, Elita lo conocía muy bien, tanto como para darse cuenta de quien le gustaba y estaba muy segura de que no era ella, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo.

"entonces…¿irás a la fiesta?" preguntó Elita

"supongo que sí" contestó un mech azul y rojo llamado Optimus.

"por lo menos no es un baile formal ¿no?"

"no sé cómo chromia logró convencerlos"

"ella es la chica buena y todo eso"

"Pero aun así no son tan fáciles de convencer"

"bueno, basta de Chromia ¿ya invitaste a alguien?"

"No, aún no"

"Qué bueno, porque yo no tengo pareja todavía…"

"Oye… hay una persona a la que quisiera invitar…"

"Arcee ¿verdad?"

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Cualquiera se daría cuenta"

"Pero aun así no sé cómo invitarla"

Dicho esto Elita se paró del asiento

"Vamos, piensa que soy ella invítame, es como una práctica"

Él se paró al igual que ella

"¿Por qué?"

"soy una femme, puedo decirte si eres muy torpe al invitarla ¿no crees?"

"si… claro"

Elita se puso en frente de él "Hola Optimus, me gustaría mucho ir al baile"

"bueno… me parecía buena idea que fuéramos juntos"

"no, parecías muy nervioso invitándome, tienes que convencerme, otra vez ¿cómo sé que te importo?"

"estoy nervioso porque eres una persona muy importante para mí…

En ese momento Arcee estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, con curiosidad miró por la ventana para ver qué estaba pasando.

"por eso quiero invitarte a ese baile, para conocernos mejor y tal vez ser más que amigos"

"Sí, claro" contestó Elita mientras le dio un abrazo

"Bien gracias"

Arcee se quedó paralizada un momento, al verlos a los dos y la manera en que Optimus invitaba a Elita, en seguida supo qué hacer y salió corriendo de ahí.

"Ok… salió bien" dijo sonriendo Elita "Pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós"

"bien, adiós"

Arcee corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego a un sitio solitario, tranquilo y se arrodilló en el suelo recodando lo que había pasado, todas las esperanzas que tenía se le fueron al escuchar la invitación, a Arcee de verdad le gustaba, pero ahora se entero que Optimus no compartía los mismos sentimientos...

* * *

Chromia se encontraba en su casa alistándose para la fiesta.

"Oye amor-"dijo Sideswipe "¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo empujando la puerta.

"Alistándome para la fiesta, tú también deberías hacerlo"

"faltan mucho para eso"

"faltan 2 horas, así que te apuras o consigo a alguien más para ir" dijo mientras salió de la habitación.

"bueno… ¡oye como que alguien más!"

* * *

La banda estaba ensayando para la fiesta en un café, varios que estaban ahí tomaban energon o simplemente iban para reunirse con alguien.

Arcee se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas sola, hasta que vino Sophie, la hermana de Optimus , ellas no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, a Sophie no le gustaba que Optimus pasara el tiempo con Arcee o esté pendiente de ella, así que se sentó en frente de ella al verla mal.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó

"si, seguro…"

"¿en serio? No es lo que parece"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"lo que tú digas" dijo mientras se paró y se fue, en ese momento Arcee vio a Optimus entrar al lugar, ella se paró y trató de actuar lo más normal posible…

"¿todo listo para la fiesta?" preguntó él

"Sí" dijo con una sonrisa

"por cierto, pensaba invitar a alguien…"

"sí, yo también" contesto mirando a su banda y a Ironhide atrás de Optimus "ya vuelvo"

Ella se dirigió donde ensayaban dejando a Optimus confundido

"Oye… la fiesta, irás conmigo" le dijo a Ironhide, quien sonrió y contestó con un ´_claro´ _luego chocó las manos con sus amigos detrás de él, haciendo que Optimus se quede sorprendido, él jamás pensó que a Arcee le gustaba Ironhide, pero no podía hacer nada, aunque de verdad quería decirle unas cuantas verdades a Ironhide, simplemente se quedó mirando la escena dirigiendo una mirada vacía.

Arcee luego de su escena dramática se dio la vuelta y dijo "Tú también deberías invitar a alguien"

Optimus no dijo nada se quedó mirando mientras que Ironhide abrazó a Arcee diciéndole "Oye nena, vamos a hacer dulce música" llevándosela a donde estaban los demás integrantes, sin importarle quien estaba en frente de él.

Sophie miró cada momento de esta escena y pensó que era un buen momento para quitar a Arcee del camino.

Después de volver a la realidad Optimus salió por la puerta, mientras que Arcee le dio una mirada triste.

* * *

Ambos hermanos se encontraban caminando lejos del café.

"No sabía… porque el le gustaba" dijo Optimus casi sin sentido.

"Te dije que no era buena para ti" contestó su hermana.

"Pero se siente… mal"

"Si realmente la quieres respeta su decisión, déjala ir, ve a la fiesta con otra chica"

"si,claro" le dijo incrédulo

"Hay muchas femmes que morirían por salir contigo"

"pero ninguna como ella"

"¿Qué me dices de Elita, tú le gustas mucho"

"Es sólo una amiga"

"Ella necesita divertirse"

"¿desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?"

"Me preocupo por ti, los dos necesitan distraerse"

Hubo un silencio por un rato.

"Al menos que no quieras darle celos a Arcee, aunque ella se lo merezca"

* * *

"¿va a ir con Ironhide?" repitió Elita-one

"Creo que perdí mi oportunidad" contestó Optimus

"¿No has pensado en invitar a alguien más?"

"No, además no sé si ahora quiera ir"

"Vamos, nosotros podríamos ir juntos ¿verdad?"

Él dio un suspiro antes de hablar "Claro, somos amigos después de todo"

"Si… amigos" suspiró Elita "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, se me pasará"

* * *

"¿Por qué no invitaste a Optimus?" preguntó Chromia ya lista para la fiesta.

"Supe que iría con otra" contestó decaída Arcee

"ay… Arcee, lo siento"

"Es con Elita"

"¿Elita? No ni hablar"

"Escuché como la invitaba y ella aceptó, ¿crees que iría con Ironhide pudiendo ir con Optimus? Él quiere ir con ella es todo lo que pasa"

"Creo que deberías hablar con Elita"

"no, no quiero saber los detalles, no me interesa"

"Entonces yo lo haré, te llamo después, adiós" dicho esto Chromia llamó a Elita, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna.

* * *

Y llegó el momento de la fiesta, y el después se volvió ahora, habían varios mechs y femmes bebiendo energon o simplemente conversando, el lugar era bastante espacioso, con adornos que colgaban en las paredes, cortesía de Arcee y Chromia, también había un pequeño estrado, y ahí se encontraban Arcee con Ironhide que no la dejaba de abrazarla.

"¿cómo estás?" pregunta Chromia junto con su sparkmate.

"Ocupada" responde Arcee quitando el brazo de Ironhide de sus hombros, en eso Arcee ve venir a Elita y Optimus juntos "ves, te dije"

Chromia volteó para ver a los dos viniendo, Optimus parecía algo entre molesto y decaído, pero a Elita todo lo contrario, ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una caminada de modelo.

"Mira, allá están" dice Elita a Optimus "Vamos"

"No" dice mientras se dirige al lado contrario de donde estaban todos, seguido del novio de Chromia.

Arcee al ver eso y que Elita se acercaba le dice a Hide "Vamos, comencemos"

Dejando a Chromia y Elita solas.

"¿Arcee y Ironhide?" pregunta Elita

"¿tú y Optimus?"

"Arcee no quiso venir con él, no es mi culpa… vinimos juntos porque no teníamos acompañantes"

"Arcee quería ir con Optimus"

"y lo cambió por Ironhide antes de que ella lo invite"

"no fue así, es porque lo oyó invitándote a ti" Esto hizo que Elita recordó lo que había pasado.

En ese momento empezó la música.

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now_

_Pretty baby don't you feel so free_

_Now were living cause it's school's out baby_

_Come on baby cause you're here with me_

_Don't go looking for another kind of honey_

_Don't go looking now you're here with me_

_If you're looking for an extra kind of reason_

_Don't you know you found here in me_

"Entonces… si lo quiere" edivinó Elita "pero ahora él viene conmigo"

se dirigió donde se encontraban Optimus y Sideswipe y le dijo a Optimus:

"hay que bailar"

"¿bailar?" repitió

"claro, es una fiesta" dijo mientras lo abrazo.

_Everytime you look you know I'm feel so special_

_Everytime you look..everytime you look_

_Everytime you look you know I'm feel so free now_

_Everytime you look for.._

Suntreaker, el ex novio de Elita, agarró el brazo de Optimus, volteándolo de un tirón "¡¿qué haces?!" preguntó Suntreaker

"Nadie te invitó aquí"

"Me refiero que haces con ella, ella es mía"

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now_

_Pretty baby 'you feel so free_

_Now were living cause it's school's out baby_

_Come on baby cause you are here with me_

_Pretty baby!_

En ese momento la música se paró.

"No me gusta Elita" aclaró Optimus, luego miró a Arcee y señalándola dijo "La quiero a ella"

Arcee soltó el micrófono y fue corriendo donde estaba Optimus.

"¿A mí?" pregunta Arcee

"Si"

Los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que Ironhide se quejó "Ella viene conmigo" haciendo derramar el energon que tenía Chromia en la mano, mojando la cintura de Arcee. Esto hizo que ella saliera corriendo del lugar, perseguida por Optimus.

"No podías quedar más enridiculo" le dice Chromia a Suntreaker, este sólo queda mirando al rededor avergonzado.

* * *

Arcee se estaba secando con una toalla el energon derramado en ella, en su habitación cuando escucha la voz de Optimus.

"¡Arcee!"

"Espera, solo… espera" contesta ella.

"No, ya me cansé de hacerlo, eres la única persona a la que quiero"

"pero… ¿qué hay entre tú y Elita?"

"Arcee, por favor tu sabes bien que ella nunca me gustó ni me gusta, ni mucho menos lo hará, yo ya elegí a la persona que quiero, y esa eres tú, me gustas mucho, siempre lo hiciste, te amo, eres la única persona a la que yo quiero"

"y tú eres el único al que yo quiero…"

Los dos acercan sus caras hasta que sus labios se dan un tierno beso, Arcee pone sus brazos en el cuello de Optimus y él la agarra de la cintura exigiendo cercanía, fue un beso algo largo, ninguno de los dos se quería separar, el beso poco a poco se volvió más rápido y en consecuencia violento, Arcee pierde el equilibrio y cae en su litera con su amante encima de ella, pero apoyándose con sus brazos para no aplastarla.

* * *

Una vez las chicas reunidas al día siguiente de la fiesta...

"Entonces ¿es oficial?" pregunta Chromia

"si, somos novios" respode Arcee contenta

"Nunca volveremos a pelearnos por un chico, perdóname por interponerme entre ustedes, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, está claro que son el uno para el otro, no sé en qué estaba pensando" se disculpa Elita

"Gracias Elita" responde Arcee

"a partir de ahora sólo somos las tres" dice Chromia

"de hecho… tengo que reunirme con Optimus" dice nerviosa Arcee

"si claro, anda" dijo Elita con una voz sarcástica.

"estaremos bien" le dijo Chromia volteando la cara

Arcee se queda quieta por un momento analizando lo que le querían decir sus amigas

"no te lo creas todo" dice Elita

"ve, diviértete"

"solo por eso lo haré" dijo Arcee ya calmada y enterada del asunto.

"y una cosa.." advierte Elita ganado la atención de Arcee "te envidiamos"

Las tres sueltan una sonrisa ante de que Arcee salga corriendo del lugar a encontrarse con, ahora, el amor de su vida, y era claro que sería así por mucho tiempo… aunque tenga que lidiar con la hermana de su amante, pero eso ahora no le importaba, sólo había una cosa importante ahora su relación con Optimus Prime…

_**Si se quedaron hasta el final les agradezco mucho y sepan que los quiero… **_


End file.
